


Touch

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, holiday snippet, season 6, wincestmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: Season six based Christmas snippet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Wincestmas 2015 on tumblr as a gift for random-fireworks.

He’d never been afraid to touch his brother in his life. Touch had been their constant, from the moment Sammy was placed in his arms the night of that world-changing fire. Dean had cared for, comforted, reassured, encouraged – and when they were older, sparred with, trained, healed and amidst all of that over a lifetime, loved – in every way possible. Touch is how the Winchester brothers have always communicated. 

Now here he was, naked alongside his Sammy, his center, his world. And Dean was hesitant to reach out. What if Sam shattered like a fragile spun glass ornament accidentally dropped? It wasn’t a silly thought. Dean knew his brother was as fierce and badass as they come, but now, right now, was it too soon? Sam had been through enough trauma and Dean wanted in no way to send Sam back to a state where he remembered anything from the Cage, or did anything to break down the wall Death had built. 

Tonight was the first time since Sam had had his soul restored they were sharing a bed. It had been a long 15 hour drive from Bobby’s place on their way to Portland. They’d stopped in some small town outside of Missoula for the night, as a typical late December snowstorm had made road conditions too treacherous to keep going. The tiny motel only had a king size room left.

“Dean, I can hear you thinking. I’m fine, ok? I’m going to be fine. Just spoon me already.” Sam had his back to Dean, and was already curled into the slight C shape he took when sleeping nestled against his brother, just as naked as Dean. They’d had the argument after dinner, and again after showers before climbing into bed. 

Taking a deep breath, Dean allowed himself to wrap around Sam, and he felt Sam push back into him, snuggling as their shared body heat suffused through them, their legs entwining in muscle memory. The vanilla almond scent from Sam’s freshly washed hair wafted up and Dean let his head fall forward to place a small kiss at the nape of his neck. 

Sam let out a soft exhale, his body relaxing against the weight of Dean. The hot shower pounding against sore muscles had made him so drowsy, he wasn’t going to fight slumber long. Glad that Dean had finally seen reason and relented to sharing a bed, he felt back where he belonged, safe and at peace. He reached for Dean’s hand and pulled it towards his chest, letting it rest over his heart. He knew once Dean felt his heartbeat, he’d settle in and be able to calm down and sleep as well.

Dean let himself sink into the solid bulk of his brother as he was pulled closer. Sam’s breathing was evening out, and while Dean had been worried about skin to skin contact, it seemed everything was right again, at least for the moment. Dean felt the soothing thump-thump under his fingertips and closed his eyes, keeping his arm tucked around the smooth flank of his brother.

When morning came with the sun flooding in through the small gap in the curtains neither Winchester stirred. They’d slept deep and hard in the safety of knowing each other was there.


End file.
